I'm there for you
by Kaeru Aka
Summary: Team Austin was at a hotel in Miami for a party at which Austin was performing. Because the gig was in the evening and ended late, Austin's Manager booked them all hotel room's to stay over night. What happens when they get stuck in the elevator and worst of all, what is happening to Austin?


**I˙m there for you**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Welcome to my new fanfic! This one is about Austin and Ally and is my second one, I hope ya gonna like it. If you ask why the switch from Power Rangers to Austin and Ally, it˙s because I totally got a liking for that show. And while watching the series I got some ideas to write and I thought I˙ll start with this one, so have fun! :)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the idea of my story...

**Story:** Team Austin was at a hotel in Miami, currently enjoying the party at which Austin was performing. Because the gig was in the evening and ended late, Austin˙s Manager booked them all hotel room˙s to stay over night. They were just on their way to the elevators, talking about the events of the party...

* * *

Ally was the one currently talking to Austin and praising him. "Austin, that new dance move was awesome! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Ally, but I couldn˙t have done it without you guys. Your new song was just amazing, everyone loved it!"

"Yeah Ally, the new song was pretty cool!" said Trish.

"Thank you Trish. And what about you Dez, have you filmed everything?"

"Yep, everything˙s on camera. I just have to cut the right scenes and include some special effects, so the video will be finished in a few days and we can put it on the internet." explained Dez.

They have just entered the elevator and were the only ones in it as the doors closed.

"Which floor?" asked Dez.

"I think it˙s the 10th floor."

"Thanks Ally. To the 10th it is!" exclaimed Dez dramatically.

The elevator was starting to go upwards, when after a few seconds all of a sudden the lights started to blink and the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were pretty much shaken by the sudden stop and tried to regain their footing.

"You guys alright?" asked Ally worriedly looking at all her friends.

"Yeah..." answered all of them back.

Dez rubbed his arm were he hit it against the wall. "What happened? Why did the elevator stop?"

"I don˙t know, there must have been a blackout." answered Ally.

"Then how come the elevator lights are still functioning?" asked Trish sarcastically.

"I don˙t know Trish! Let˙s wait, maybe the problem will fix itself." she tried to answer calmly, but failed so it sounded more unnerved.

"Geez, Ally. No need to be so nice! I just tought maybe you would know what was happening. Oh, wise Ally who always knows everything." the dripping sarcasm in her voice was clearly noticeable.

"Woah, guys! Guys!" Dez stepped in before the ˙friendly˙ conversation would escalate.

"What!?" they screamed in unison turning towards him.

"Would you just stop fighting each other? It isn˙t making the situation any better, so if you just could calm down and..."

But just then noticed hard and uneven breathing, it was Austin˙s. He was pressed against a corner of the elevator, his eyes darting everywhere like searching for a way out.

They all went quiet and slowly gathered around their friend, Ally was the first one to speak.

"Austin? Are you okay? What˙s wrong?" her voice was now replaced by a worried tone, the fight with Trish completely forgotten and her mind now only focused on her best friend.

"I˙m...(breath)...okay...(breath)" his breathing got faster when the other three approached.

"Buddy, you˙re not very convincing."

"Yeah, you˙re obviously not okay, so just tell us." demanded Trish.

"I.." he couldn˙t bring the words out, his breathing hitched and he brought his hands to his hair, closing his eyes and sliding down the wall.

"Austin! Hey, Austin! Look at me! What˙s wrong?" Something was definitely wrong, Ally knew it. She snipped her fingers trying to get his attention but to no avail.

"Austin..." Ally approached him more, but he pressed harder against the wall backing away from Ally. That was it, Ally needed to calm him down or it would just get worse. Whatever it was that was freaking Austin out, she wouldn˙t find out if he seemed close to a breakdown.

She slowly grabbed one of his hands trying to make him notice that it was just her and that nothing bad would happen. But he just scrunched his eyes shut and was pulling his knees to his chest.

"Austin, hey! Look at me, it˙s just me Ally. You need to calm down, do you hear me? Austin?" He didn˙t answer her and just buried his face into his knees and was pulling his hair hard, he started hyperventilating. Although Ally was now panicking herself in the inside, she tried very hard to keep her composure and remain calm on the outside, if not for anything than Austin˙s sake.

"I think he is having a panic attack, we have to calm him down or he will have a breakdown. If that happens, we have no way to get him proper medical help while we˙re stuck in this elevator. So Dez, when I give you the signal you are going to hold his hands and Trish, you get his legs." She could see that they both were still in shock of what was going on with Austin, so she waited until they nodded to confirm they understood what she said.

She nodded back and turned to Austin "Okay, now!"

And on her commando Trish and Dez did as they were instructed beforehand. As soon as they got hold of Austin, he immediately tried to jerk away and get out of their grip but failed. In the next moment he suddenly tensed and went completely still in their grip and he was breathing far too fast, even hyperventilating would be an understatement if possible. It was only a matter of time till he would loose his breath and collapse.

Ally held his face with her hands. "Austin, open your eyes and look at me. Please? I need to know what˙s going on, please Austin I˙m scared..." it took everything of her self control to not freak out and run around in circles screaming.

Austin was shaking badly an his breathing wasn˙t any better, but he finally yet very slowly opened his eyes. He only seemed to stare at Ally, his gaze frozen on her eyes. But what happened next, shocked her so much that she herself forgot to breath. Two lonely tears were sliding down Austin˙s cheeks. Afraid that they were the cause of this, Trish and Dez let go of him. Austin then slowly wrapped his arms around himself, gaze still fixed on Ally.

It felt like hours in which nothing happened, but in reality it were only mere seconds. What they have just seen shocked them so much, it left them paralyzed.

_What˙s wrong? _Is what must be going trough their minds right now. _What˙s happening to Austin? _and why can˙t they help him with whatever it is that˙s happening.

Without realizing it, Ally took his face in her hands and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. She had tears of her own falling down freely, but she didn˙t really pay them attention. She just looked at Austin, seeing that his breathing slowed down but was still dangerously uneven. Now that she had his attention she hoped he would answer her.

"Austin, please, I beg you...please tell me what˙s wrong..." she looked him into the eyes and was giving him all the time he needed to answer her.

"...I..." he closed his eyes and the tears were falling again.

They all looked at him, dreading his answer.

"...(breath)...r-room...(breath)...s-m-mall... " his breathing was starting to get faster again.

Realization hit her with full force, now Ally understood. Austin was claustrophobic and having a panic attack.

"Austin, calm down okay? Everything is going to be alright, we are here with you and nothing can happen. Please calm down Austin..." she had taken his hand in her˙s and was stroking his hair soothingly with her other one, but he kept his eyes closed.

"Please look at me Austin."

"...N-no...(breath)...e-everything...(breath)...ge tting...(breath)...smaller...(beath)..P-please...( breath)...take...m-m e...(breath)...out...of...(breath)...here..." he screamed the last part and jerked his hand away from Ally to grip his hair again. They lost him again, he wasn˙t paying them any attention.

"No! Austin please..." Ally was frantically looking from Trish and Dez to Austin, not knowing what to do.

"Ally, what˙s wrong with him?" Trish dared to ask, and Ally just now understood that they didn˙t figure out that Austin˙s panic attack was a result of claustrophobia.

"Guys, he˙s claustrophobic and being stuck in this elevator triggered a panic attack. We need to calm him down and get here out fast..."

"Oh my gosh!" Trish slapped her forehead with her hand.

"What?" asked Dez confused.

"Well duh, we should have called for help a long time ago. Who knows when someone will come for help or if someone is actually searching for us."

"Then what are we waiting for, call the emergency service!" exclaimed Ally, reverting her gaze back on Austin. Trish was calling for help while Ally remained calming Austin down.

She took his face in her hands again. "Austin, please look at me. You have to calm down, you hear me? I˙m here with you, everything˙s alright. Please open your eyes Austin..."

He actually opened his eyes to look at her again, but was still sobbing and hyperventilating.

"Everything˙s going to be alright, we are here. You are not alone, we will help you okay? Just calm down and listen to my voice..." she soothed him wiping his tears away. Next thing she knew, she ever so slightly yet lovingly kissed him on the cheek. Austin just stared at her and slowly put his hands down from gripping his hair and he stopped breathing at all. Ally was scared now, she needed to remind him to breath again.

"Austin, you need to breath." she said half jokingly half worried. To her relief, he did breath again. Luckily not hyperventilating that much but still breathing ragged.

"Just look at me, it˙s alright. It just me and you, you˙re are not alone..."

"...Ally?..." he whispered almost disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it˙s me. I˙m here with you, don˙t worry."

"Em, guys..." Ally just looked at Trish from the corner of her eye, not daring to leave her gaze from Austin now. What she heard next was the best news she heard since being stuck in this elevator.

"Help˙s coming soon..."


End file.
